<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Standby, please by aphspain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689318">Standby, please</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphspain/pseuds/aphspain'>aphspain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Theatre AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23689318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphspain/pseuds/aphspain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Human/Theatre AU. </p><p>Antonio Fernandez Carriedo landed the role that would change his life. In every way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), usuk and gerita in future chapters, will update tags as we go! - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. WARDROBE PLOT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari0205/gifts">hikari0205</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antonio sighed in defeat and pressed his head against the door, making contact with a quiet <em>thud</em>. This show came at the most perfect time and Antonio’s agent had screamed down the phone about how this performance was going to change his life. Truthfully, it would. This show was the most high profile show he had been cast in since leaving drama school at twenty-one. He had been a struggling actor for seven years - seven years of failed auditions, paying for master classes and taking on side job after side job to just afford his rent. He closed his eyes. Was this his last chance to get it right? </p><p>The door was suddenly pulled open and Antonio stumbled into the room, letting out an undignified squeak.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I thought you may want help opening the door considering how long you’ve been standing out there!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio looked up with a blush forming across his face only to be met with the most blinding smile he had ever seen. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry, uh, I was early and didn’t wanna barge in,” Antonio managed to squeak out, not breaking eye contact with the show’s designer. “I’m Antonio,” he established as he steadied himself. “Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, one of the actors. I’m here for my costume fitting.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Feliciano smiled warmly in response, “Oh I know!” He grasped Antonio’s hand and pulled him further into the room. “Arthur sent over the schedule so we’ve been expecting you! I’m Feliciano!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The room was beautiful. White and marble with high ceilings and delicate chandeliers hanging over their heads. The long windows had the shutters closed, light peaking through the small gaps in the wood. Old paintings hung on the walls with pride of place. Antonio looked around in awe. The room was bright and white with a round oak table right in the centre. This space was different from anything he had ever seen for fittings - a stunning white mansion in the middle of London. He was used to small back rooms of community centres. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He realised Feliciano had been talking and he nodded, doing his best to pretend his attention hadn’t been pulled. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“... So I was <em>super </em>excited to take on that show, again it’ll be the biggest thing I’ve ever been asked to do! It means I’m between shows but it’s fine!” Antonio shot him a smile awkwardly. “Well, I’m gonna go but good luck with the fitting, huh?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio blinked in confusion. “You’re not … Doing the fitting?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Feliciano laughed brightly and pushed Antonio’s shoulder gently. “I knew you weren’t listening,” he smiled and pulled his bag onto his shoulder. “I’m the designer only for this,” he paused. “But just the set and stuff. Lovino’s the costume designer for this show, I was just helping him set up for the fitting. I’m on a musical too so we’re sharing the workload this time.” He walked over to the door and turned to face Antonio again. “It was lovely to finally meet you though, Antonio! I really look forward to seeing what you do with this!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Before Antonio could even think of something to say, Feliciano was out of the room. He looked around again one more time before placing his bag down on the oak table and removing his coat and scarf. He walked over to the rail of costume and saw a neat label on the rail with his initials. He brushed his fingers along the sleeve of a beautiful red velvet pirate coat. <em> Wow</em>. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So you’re making yourself familiar with your costume, huh?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio dropped the sleeve and whipped around to be face to face with a man, a few inches shorter than himself with deep auburn hair and arms crossed over his chest. His face was so <em>familiar</em>, yet the scowl threw him off. <em> ‘Oh! This must be Lovino, </em>’ Antonio thought. He couldn’t help the smile that grew across his face, that scowl was super cute. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry, I figured it was mine seeing as the rail had my initials on it,” Antonio reasoned and offered his hand. “Antonio,” he paused. “Obviously. As I’m eyeing up the costumes … With my name on … Please stop me from talking <em> any </em>moment now.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lovino snorted quietly and took Antonio’s hand and gave it a brisk shake. His hand was warm and smooth and Antonio felt his face heat up at the touch. Antonio couldn’t look away. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Lovino. Costume designer … And Wardrobe Supervisor,” he said with confidence and dropped Antonio’s hand, not breaking eye contact. He studied Antonio’s face intently, and Antonio felt the heat of his face grow. Why was he staring like that?! </p><p>“You don’t look like your headshot,” Lovino explained as if he’d read Antonio’s mind. “Which is kinda a problem, seeing as your costumes are based off your headshot.” Lovino turned towards the table and flipped through a very large ring binder. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio peered over Lovino’s shoulder as he flicked through reference photos, drawings and illustrations. Each and every small picture was hand-drawn and inked, they were beautiful works of art. No wonder Feliciano and Lovino had the reputation they had. They were twenty-three and twenty-six respectively and had worked solidly in the industry since their late teens. Antonio knew their show was in perfect hands with the Vargas brothers after he had seen Feliciano’s model box, but now he had seen what Lovino had in mind for their costumes and he was sure of it. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“See look, this is old,” Lovino explained and pressed his finger against the headshot softly.  “Your skin tone, your eye and hair colour... It isn’t the same as it is in the photo. Not that it’s the <em>worst </em>thing in the world, I think it means I can change your coat’s colour a little,” Lovino looked at Antonio over his shoulder, a smirk on his face. “How old even is this?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly. He knew exactly how old his headshot was because in truth it was the only one he’d ever had. It wasn’t a bad photo at all, in fact, until this moment he had got away with it at every job he’d been booked for. His eyes were looking directly into the camera; shining emerald green. His brown curls were untamed, falling across his forehead and his mouth was serious and untelling. Antonio had been twenty one when the photo had been taken, in his third and final year at drama school. He had been so full of dreams. He now couldn’t afford new headshots. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio stammered quietly under the Italian’s questioning gaze. “I was in my final year of drama school,” he offered. “Seven years old, maybe?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lovino raised an eyebrow but stayed silent. Seven years is a <em> long </em>time not to change a headshot and Antonio suddenly felt incredibly unprofessional. Lovino finally broke eye contact and walked over to the rail and started to pull items. “Well, we’ve got forty minutes before you have to be back in rehearsals and I do <em>not </em>want Kirkland up my ass about timekeeping <em>again</em>,” Lovino grumbled. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio watched Lovino for a couple of moments, his movements were calculated and precise. There were so many costumes and Lovino had meticulously organised them all so he could move quickly through the fitting. Antonio blinked and looked away with the colour on his cheeks still very visible. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Okay, so here’s your base shirt,” Lovino explained and placed the shirt into his hands. “And your trousers too. Just put those on and I can work on fitting them correctly before moving on. Oh, and you have some nice knee-high socks too so you can have those.” Lovino nodded over to the basket where Antonio’s accessories were neatly packed into a plastic box. Antonio nodded and pulled his knitted jumper and t-shirt off in one movement and replaced it with the thin pirate shirt, tight in the waist and absolutely huge on the sleeves. Antonio noticed Lovino over by the table, doing <em>anything </em>but look at Antonio. He rustled through a small sewing kit and pulled out small boxes of pins. Antonio quickly removed his jeans and jumped into the pirate trousers. Damn, he really felt exposed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The Italian cleared his throat quietly, “You done with gettin’ into the base?” He looked over his shoulder once Antonio confirmed he was and folded his arms over his chest and a grin took over his face. “Not bad, Antonio. How’s it feel?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio looked down at his legs, the brown trousers looked like balloons and he felt really ridiculous. He looked in the mirror at the state of himself and laughed. “I look like a kid dressing up as a pirate. Everything’s a little big,” he explained and shared a look with Lovino as if he had been thinking the same thing.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lovino nodded and crouched down next to him, he had a measuring tape draped around his neck. “I agree, however, I think for a base the size isn’t the worst. A few adjustments and it’ll be perfect. Now I don’t know if you can manage it but stand still for me.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>His hands worked like they were on automatic, Lovino lifted the tape measure over his head and started to work on pinning the hem of Antonio’s trousers. He watched Lovino in the mirror, he watched Lovino’s delicate hands work through pinning the material around his ankles. He moved his attention to watching Lovino’s face; his brows furrowed in concentration and occasionally he would bite his lip as he worked. Lovino worked in silence for a long time, carefully hemming both of his trouser legs and working around to pin at Antonio’s waist. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio broke the silence. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“How could you tell what size I’d be without meeting me?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lovino looked up at him, brows still furrowed with a pin sticking out from between his lips. “Eh?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“You’ve not met me but you got stuff that fit pretty well,” Antonio paused. “How’d you know?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lovino blinked up at him and Antonio couldn’t tell if it was in confusion or the fact Antonio sounded <em>really </em>stupid. Who the hell asks a designer that?! Lovino removed the pin from his mouth and sat back on his heels. “I don’t.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Huh?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Why are you botherin’ me with this?” Lovino looked up at him again, but his expression relaxed. “Are you actually interested?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Yeah!” Antonio nodded. “I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t. And I like knowing what everyone does. How they do it …” He trailed off. He definitely now sounded stupid. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lovino let out a small laugh. “I’m just good at my job,” he shrugged and looked back up at Antonio. He explained, “I just guess, make an estimate. But also that’s the importance of having a headshot that isn’t from the fuckin’ dark ages ‘cause that’s what I’m working from. Now stay still and I’ll finish pinning. I told you, I don’t want Kirkland up my ass about timekeeping.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio laughed and looked back in the mirror as Lovino continued to pin around his middle. He liked Lovino. He’d never been to a fitting where he just clicked with the designer as he had with him. Lovino was somehow different. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Right, you’re done. Leave your stuff on the chair and I’ll hang it. And don’t stab yourself with the needles taking your trousers off. You seem like the kinda guy who needs to be reminded.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio opened his mouth to retaliate but the words escaped him. It was probably true. Lovino stood up fully and took a step back to admire his handiwork and then crossed back across the room to the table again. Antonio started to remove the trousers <em>carefully</em>. He definitely didn’t want to admit that taking the trousers off was difficult and he <em>definitely </em>wasn’t going to mention to Lovino the number of times he stepped on the pins trying to get out of them. Antonio carefully laid the trousers and the shirt on the chair as he had been instructed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I’m gonna talk to Arthur,” Lovino said suddenly, breaking the silence. “I need to finish fitting you this week. At least for your fancy Pirate costume.” He forcefully threw Antonio’s jeans at him and smirked as they hit him square in the chest.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio nodded and pulled his jeans on. He was aware of how long it was taking and he could feel Lovino’s eyes on him. He finally yanked his t-shirt on over his head and followed with his trusty wine cable knit jumper. He dropped down on the sofa and watched Lovino gather up Antonio’s costume pieces and hang them back up while he wedged his feet back into his trainers. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Thanks for the fitting. It was really great to meet you today!” Antonio smiled the widest smile he could manage; he really meant it. The forty-minute fitting had flown by and he wished there could be more time. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lovino crossed his arms back over his chest which seemed to be his default position. “Yeah, sure it was. I’ll see you later this week.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio nodded awkwardly. He walked to the door and then turned back at Lovino. “Later!” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He quickly thrust the door open and rushed out, he stumbled over his own feet down the first couple of steps. He quickly clung onto the bannister to support himself. Why the <em>hell </em>am I being so <em>awkward</em>? This guy he just met had the weirdest effect on him. He must have looked like a fool. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There was a quiet cough behind him and Antonio whisked around, to once again, be face to face with the Italian. <em> Oh no, oh God no.<br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>“Did you see that?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lovino smirked. “What? You almost fall on your ass? Absolutely.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Antonio groaned and hid behind his fingers and took a short breath. “I promise I’m not usually this awkward. I just fell over my own feet.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Lovino’s smirk grew and he lifted his arm. Antonio’s bag slung over his elbow. “You forgot your bag. Idiot.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>With a laugh, Antonio stepped up to the landing to meet Lovino and took the bag from him. “I guess you’d forget your head if it wasn’t attached to your weirdly uncoordinated body,” Lovino continued and let his arms return back to his default position, crossed over his chest. “You’ll be late to rehearsals and it’ll look like my fault, jackass.” He nodded to the other man. “See you later.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Thank you, Lovino!” Antonio beamed back at him and hoisted his bag up onto his shoulder. “And I look forward to seeing you later on!” Antonio turned back on his heels and ran down the stairs. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Tch, moron,” Lovino mumbled to himself before he turned back into the fitting room and closed the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Focusing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Feli? You home?” </p>
<p>“I’m in here!” A light voice came from the living room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lovino trudged up the stairs to the apartment, rain dripping down his face and off the end of his nose. He slipped his hand into his pocket and rustled for his key, cursing quietly as the breeze started to pick up. He pulled it out and fumbled about with the lock and pushed it open with the weight of his body. Damn thing always got stuck.</p>
<p>“Feli? You home?” </p>
<p>“I’m in here!” A light voice came from the living room.</p>
<p>Lovino slipped his dripping coat off and pulled off his shoes. He made his way into the living room, immediately feeling the warmth hit his cheeks. Feliciano had lit the fire, the glow from the flames painting the room with golds and auburns. </p>
<p>“It’s fucking freezing out there.” </p>
<p>“That’s London weather for you.”</p>
<p>Lovino snorted and threw his bags down by the door and made his way further into the room.</p>
<p>“Surprised you’re actually home,” Lovino started as he flopped down onto the armchair opposite his brother. “I thought you had a production meeting.”</p>
<p>Feliciano smiled at him sweetly, legs tucked up underneath him with a blanket over them. He was nursing a hot chocolate. He smiled and bought the mug up to his lips. </p>
<p>“I did,” Feliciano took a long sip. “But it was cancelled, so I just came home.”</p>
<p>Lovino scowled at his brother. “You could’ve come to the fittings and helped me out, asshole.” He shuffled around on the armchair to make himself comfortable. “Thought Kirkland was gonna kick my ass when his actors arrived literally two minutes late.” He rolled his eyes while Feliciano let out a laugh.</p>
<p>“You met our actors though, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>Feliciano nodded and placed his mug down on the side table. “Si, I did. Well, I spoke to Antonio when he arrived and I bumped into Alfred on the stairs.” As Feliciano mentioned Antonio, Lovino felt his face get hotter. </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“They’re nice guys, Lovi. I think you’re gonna have the best time working with them! I can imagine you have so much fun in the fittings!”</p>
<p>Lovino’s cheeks turned a bright shade of pink.</p>
<p>“The fuck do you mean by that?!”</p>
<p>Feliciano raised an eyebrow slightly and studied his brother’s face. “I meant, Lovino, they’re a fun bunch of guys and I think they’d be fun to talk to!” </p>
<p>Lovino narrowed his eyes at his brother. “I knew that’s what you meant.”</p>
<p>“Of course you did, fratello.” Feliciano chuckled quietly and pulled his blanket up higher, towards his chin. “Did you meet the Assistant Stage Manager?” Feliciano didn’t leave enough time for Lovino to answer, “He’s really really nice. And I’m working with his brother in the tech for the other show! Although he’s nothing like his brother. Ludwig, his name is, is so quiet. And big. And shy--”</p>
<p>“I didn’t meet him today, no.” Lovino cut him off while leaning forward to pull his shoes off. “I don’t have the time for all this chatting like you seem to.” </p>
<p>Feliciano laughed again. </p>
<p>“I do work too, Lovino.”</p>
<p>Lovino stood and made his way over to their wine cupboard and plucked out a bottle. “And I’m fucking behind in plots and stuff so I’m gonna work this weekend.”</p>
<p>His fingers grasped the top of the bottle and twisted the top off with a quiet crack. He reached for a glass. A large glass.</p>
<p>“Do you want my help, fratello?” Feliciano asked, his brows furrowed slightly. Lovino looked over at him over his shoulder. A frown didn’t suit Feliciano.</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. It’s just time management. Need to get used to working without you. And you were always better at y’know,” he paused as he poured his wine carefully. “The paperwork.”</p>
<p>Feliciano hummed quietly in agreement before turning in his seat to watch Lovino. “I’m only out for lunch with some of the creative team so…”</p>
<p>“You’re only a phone call away, I know.” </p>
<p>Feliciano offered him a warm smile. Lovino made his way to his arm chair and sat down. </p>
<p>“As long as you know that I will help.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need your help with everything, Feli.” </p>
<p>“I know.” </p>
<p>The two sat in a comfortable silence for a short while. </p>
<p>“I’m going to bed, fratello.” Feliciano hopped out of his own armchair and folded the blanket, draping it over the back of the seat. “Don’t stay up too late, okay?” </p>
<p>“I won’t.” </p>
<p>Feliciano beamed a smile at him and leaned down to graze a gentle kiss to his cheek. </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Lovino.”</p>
<p>“Goodnight, Feli.” </p>
<p>Lovino watched his brother leave and retreat up the stairs. He leaned back in his arm chair and took a big sip of his wine. After a while, the combination of wine, warmth and the warm glow of the lamps sent Lovino into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhhhh so i've been gone a while. lost my theatre job so it was Hard to pick up this au but eh time heals wounds i guess. also they won't see this but should out to j who inspired me to write again &lt;3 </p>
<p>i know this chapter is short and nothing exciting happens but i like feli and lovino being Brotherly sooooo hope you enjoy!! please accept this as an apology for radio silence from me for like 5 months</p>
<p>find me on tumblr @aphspains</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>